Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire
by SilenceMaverick
Summary: JACWARD! Ok So Edward Is Walkin Round Forks And Hears This Singing That Draws Him In, You'll Never Guess Who It Is! Well You Will But Edward Won't! RxR please and Thankies!


**Silence:: My first Twilight FanFic and I'm so excited!! My friend has finally gotten over my weird taste in FanFiction and actually requested one so here it is!! This is for all you Jacward fans out there!! ~(Remember: I don't own Twilight or the characters in the story though I wish I did, what fun that would be!!)~**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

Edward was skulking around Forks. It was about 4 in the morning and Bella had kicked him out of their house. She still couldn't get why he wouldn't have sex with her. Edward got mad; did he have to spell it out for her? Was she stupid or something? Maybe in all her clumsiness she hit her head to hard that she couldn't realize that he was a vampire and she was a human? Yeah that's it. While still in his thoughts Edward heard a very striking voice seep into his mind. He listened carefully to the words and smiled.

_**I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone**_

The vampire couldn't help but be drawn to the being; the song was practically a siren for him. Edward picked up his thoughtful pace to a semi-vampiric run and set off towards the delicious noise.

_**I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?  
**_

The voice now seemed to move a bit farther away as if the person was . . . running? This made Edward advance faster. He took some notices in the voice, semi-deep and kind of husky. A sudden determination struck Edward as if he was on a hunt. He began to run as fast as he possibly could and before he realized it he was miles from forks, the voice still eluding him.

_**Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

Now Edward became frustrated. He knew the voice wasn't of any other vampires, he would have been able to tell, but yet, it still ran fast enough to keep just out of his reach. He was about to start smashing trees when he caught a whiff of something on one.

_**Oh yeah**_

Werewolf

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do**_

And he stopped, as did the voice. It broke for a moment as if it realized Edward had figured it out. They were now out in the forest, maybe about eighty to a hundred miles away from Forks. The voice kept singing and Edward couldn't resist going to it, even though his mind was ready to tear the mutt apart when he saw him.

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

The voice no longer ran and within a few moments Edward was looking at the sunrise coming up over the edge of a cliff where a certain dark haired werewolf was perched.

_**Oh yeah**_

The voice dropped quite, almost to the point where Edward had to strain to hear it.

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**_

"Jacob". Edwards voice found him and he realized, even if this was a joke, he didn't want to hurt Jacob, the exact opposite actually.

_**Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.**_

"Jacob, why are you doing this?"

_**I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?**_

Edward got a little frustrated that the other boy wasn't answering, he just kept on singing. Singing, and Edward wanted to somehow find a way to make that voice a physical object just so he could wrap himself up in it and lay for the rest of his life.

_**Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

But if he couldn't have the voice, why not the boy himself instead? Edward opened his mind to Jacob's thoughts and found that all he was thinking about were the lyrics that serenaded the rugged cliff as the sky exploded into a rainbow of purples and reds and blues and pinks.

_**  
Oh yeah**_

The Vampire walked to the Werewolf and looked him in the eyes. Jacob couldn't help but marvel at the rainbow of color that rippled around Edward as he stood there, his back to the rising sun.

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do**_

"Jacob, just tell me what it is you think you're doing" Edward exasperated, the boy and his singing. "At least scoot back a little"

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

The boy obliged and scooted back a little further from the cliff edge and Edward sat down, his legs on either side of Jacob and himself practically in the said boys lap.

_**Oh yeah**_

"Why would you go through all this trouble?" Edward watched as the boys face flushed and he turned it downwards, pausing. Edward grabbed the blushing boys chin and held it too him. Those eyes, they were as beautiful as his singing, which resumed.

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**_

Edward smiled his famous crooked smile and Jacob smiled shyly himself. "I don't know if I really need you're plasma but I think I do need this," and that was the last thing spoken before the Sexy Vampire placed his lips against the werewolf's silent ones and got a head full of thoughts from the other boy. Then the thoughts calmed as the two boys began to move their lips together and one confident thought entered Edward's head that made him smile against the other boy.

Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love with you"

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**Silence:: So whaddya think?? I hope my friend likes it and I hope you liked it too!! I love this song, which by the way is 'Oh oh oh Sexy Vampire' by Fright Ranger. I was listening to it and I thought that it would be great to use it in a SongFic and then my friend requested Jacward and this was born!! Ok I guess you've got other things to do right now, I'm gunna eat breakfast!! Thanks for reading and review please if you liked it!!**


End file.
